Fire Dragon Days
by Eternal Blizzard 1211
Summary: Have You Ever Wondered On How Fire Dragon Get On.READ NOW! EITHER WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Dragon are the Asia team for the FFI… But no one has seen behind the scenes…**

"BURN!" Aphrodi yelled

"Hehe" Burn chuckled

Burn ran downstairs and hid under the table laughing his head off

"What have you done this time Burn" Gazel said eating toast

"You'll see…Hehe" he replied

Then Aphrodi burst inside the room

"BURN" He screamed

Aphrodi looked pretty normal… until his hair

It was pink!

"Where is he!" Aphrodi yelled

"I don't know" Gazel replied

Aphrodi left the room

"Thanks Gazel I owe you one!" Burn said in relief

"Yes you do" Gazel said

Burn had put pink hair dye inside aphrodi's hair gel!

"Just a normal day here" Burn said as someone walked in

( Aphrodi's room )

"I will get him… I will get him" Aphrodi Muttered under his breath while re-dying his hair to its original colour

(The Next Day)

Gazel was having porridge when Aphrodi came in With his hair fixed

"Gazel… Time for practice" Aphrodi said

"Ok" Gazel said

Burn and Gazel Practised Fire Blizzard while Aphrodi Learned a new move called God Blast

(After Practise)

"Wow that was tough" Burn said

"Yea" Gazel said

"Who wants pancakes!" one of the teams managers came in and said

"Us!" Burn and Gazel said

The teams managers made pankaces for everyone. They thought they were delicious

"Yum" Aphrodi said

"Mmm" Gazel said

"Nom Nom" Burn said

They truly loved it

(The Next Day )

Burn Gazel and Aphrodi were all eating breakfast

A normal morning… or was it

Aphrodi had some of his drink( What burn made for him)

He spat it right out

"BURN!"

( The next day )

Aphrodi's alarm went off (Which is always set at 9:00 AM)

He got up and got dressed

Until Gazel came down

"Aphrodi… What are you doing. Its 3:00 in the morning" Gazel said

"BURN!"

(The Next Day )

Aphrodi woke up looked outside (Just checking) and got ready

He woke up and ate breakfast (Making his own drink)

Went outside and checked the mail…

And a bee nest was inside there

"BURN!"

You could hear faint laughing in the distance

(At hospital)

Aphrodi was fine the hole time but he kept nagging Gazel to go to hospital

Burn was inside the room so was Aphrodi

"I shall get you Burn!" he shouted

Aphrodi got out of bed and attacked burn with pens

Then Burn got a stick and started jabbing Aphrodi with it

Aphrodi then whacked Burn with a hospital trolley

Burn then threw a large rock at Aphrodi

(Later)

"Guys it's time to- What the" he said looking at the sorry state they were in

"What happened" She asked

"Well… Aphrodi got out of bed and attacked Me with pens"

"_Then_ Burn got a stick and started jabbing _me _with it"

"_Aphrodi _then whacked me with a hospital trolley"

"Then Burn threw a large rock at me" Aphrodi finished

"Wow life is hard at Fire Dragon"

"Don't even get me started in sun garden" Burn said

(At sun garden)

"BURN!" Nepper yelled

"Hehe" Burn chuckled

Burn ran downstairs and hid under the table laughing his head off

"What have you done this time Burn" Heat said eating toast

"You'll see…Hehe" he replied

Then Nepper burst inside the room

"BURN" He screamed

Nepper looked pretty normal… until his headband

It was Light blue!

"Where is he!" Nepper yelled

"Wow you look like your from Diamond Dust you gotta take that off man " Heat replied

"But its my signature" Nepper said

"By the way he's under the table" Heat said

Nepper grabbed Burn and left the room

"I owe you one" Nepper said

"Yes you do" Heat said

You would then hear Occasional yells from that room after that

"Just a normal day here" Heat said as someone walked in

( Neppers room )

"I will get him… I will get him" He Muttered under his breath while re-dying his Headband to its original colour of red

(The Next Day)

Heat was having porridge when Nepper came in With his headband fixed

"Heat… Time for practice" Nepper said

"Ok" Heat said

Burn Practised Atomic Flare while Nepper Learned a new move called Fireball Blast

(After Practise)

"Wow that was tough" Nepper said

"Yea" Heat said

"Who wants Shortbread!" Lina came in and said

"Us!" Burn and Nepper said

Lina gave Shortbread to everyone. They thought it were delicious

"Yum" Heat said

"Mmm" Nepper said

"Nom Nom" Burn said

They truly loved it

(The Next Day )

Burn Heat and Nepper were all eating breakfast

A normal morning… or was it

Nepper poured some of his milk (That burn gave to him)

He spat it right out

"BURN!"

( The next day )

Neppers alarm went off (Which is always set at 9:00 AM)

He got up and got dressed

Until Lina came down

"Nepper… What are you doing. Its 3:00 in the morning" Lina said

"BURN!"

(The Next Day )

Nepper woke up looked outside (Just checking) and got ready

He woke up and ate breakfast (Getting his own Milk)

Went outside and checked the mail…

And a bee nest was inside there

"BURN!"

"Just like the old days" Burn said

"Wait…what" Gazel said

**Hope you liked it… Please don't hesitate to review**

**(Pours Breakfast) **

**Has a spoonful**

"**BURN!"**


	2. Ta!

Hey guys! Thanks for all the support you have given me on fanfiction so I am here today to say thanks

Thanks!


End file.
